deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer VS Ghostface
7177A5D4-7023-485B-8FDE-740B1A8DC635.jpeg|EnnardTrap1987 8FFABDB3-78FF-41D2-AA5D-36644E8E622F.jpeg|EnnardTrap1987 2 44E4946E-61A8-4D20-893A-DE12D86EC73B.jpeg|EnnardTrap1987 3 Jeff the Killer vs Ghostface is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Creepypasta vs Scream, battle of mortal serial killers who wield an iconic weapon of choice..A Knife Interlude Death Battle OST - Wiz and Boomstick Wiz: When it comes to horror media, Slashers are one of the most iconic of them all. Boomstick: Hell, they were even internet stories and of course. Movies. Hah, if i was ever a slasher- my creepypasta and movie would be called Friday the Punteen! Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick: Jeffery Woods, Creepypasta's notorious psychopath Wiz: And Ghostface, The identity of many murderers. However we will be using Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson from Dead by Daylight. Boomstick: He was Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armour & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Jeff the Killer Wiz: Jeffery Woods was formerly a normal teenager who recently moved to a new neighborhood with his parents and his brother, There he and his brother Liu would get invited to a woman's birthday party for her son named Billy. Jeff didn't want to go to the party, but had too as his mother insisted because she wanted him to know their neighbours. Boomstick: Before the party, Jeff went up to his room and plopped down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling for a long ass time. He then had a weird feeling which he just dissmissed it as some random feeling..Wow... Wiz: Then his mother called him downstairs to get stuff ready and he walked down to get them, The next day Jeff had to go to school, but before that he had breakfast and he got that weird feeling again; except stronger. It was more a slight tugging pain and once again dissmissed it. Boomstick: What kid would dissmiss some pain? Why not call for there mommy? I mean...Nevermind. Wiz: Then when Jeff and Liu went to the bus stop, they met a kid who was 12 years old; a year younger than Jeff. However with him were two other kids, one skinny, and one- Boomstick: Is fat as fuck. They're names are Randy, Troy and Keith. Yet Jeff curbstomped them despite his brother holding him back, He even punched one of them so hard, that they started vomiting all over the place. Damn, poor fella. Wiz: They saw the bus driver coming and Jeff and Liu ran away as fast as they can to school. When school was over; the police arrived to Jeff's house and he admitted to them that he beat up the kids, However Liu stepped in with a knife and said he did causing him to get arrested. Boomstick: Talk about a sacrifice to save someone from being held behind bars. The next day Jeff would go to the birthday party wearing his iconic hoodie, He played with the kids who were holding toy guns topped with cowboy hats. While Jeff didn't want to play, a kid said the magic word. How cute ha-ha...Isn't he too old for that shit? Wiz: But then Randy, Troy and Keith invaded and jumped Jeff, again Jeff would fight back, but during all of this he finally snapped and killed one of the bullies, that being Randy who was punched in the heart so hard that it stopped beating. Kids were crying and parents ran out of the house as fast as they could, Even Troy and Keith were crying too. But then Troy and Keith began shooting at Jeff Boomstick: But Jeff was so fast, that the fucker dodged the bullets and ran upstairs to the bathroom where Jeff grabbed the tower rack and ripped it off the wall while Troy and Keith run into the bathroom with their knives ready. But Jeff whacked Troy with the Towel rack knocking him hard. Keith was the only one left. He was more agile than Troy, Keith ducked everytime Jeff swinged the towel rack at him, Keith manages to grab Jeff by the fucking neck and pushes him to the wall, unfortunately for the both of them Bleach fell onto them from the top shelf and burnt both of them...OUCH! Wiz: They both screamed and Jeff whiped his eyes as fast as he could and grabbed the towel rack and smacks Keith in the head with it. As he layed there, bleeding to death he let out an ominous smile. But then Keith set Jeff on fire and Jeff ran and fell downstairs and everyone was running away while the parents got the fire extinguisher and extinguished the fire. Jeff was knocked out. Boomstick: Jeff woke up at the hospital, unable to see due to having cast wrapped around his face which knowing him would've been soooo boring...However couple weeks later the cast was taken off and-''' '''OH MY GOSH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!? now THAT is a face only a mother could love...Except his mother was screaming in terror because of it. Wiz: Jeff thought it was perfect and began laughing in a psychotic way, In fact his personality has changed. He is now more sinister and in fact he became a monster. But when he got home, during the night, Jeff's mother woke up to cries in the bathroom, when she checked what was going on she was horrified to see that Jeff had cut a smile into his cheeks and his eyes..His eyes were ringed in black. This was so that Jeff could remain smiling and awake. Very disturbing as his face looked much worse than before. Boomstick: This was the final day for his parents as Jeff killed his mother and father after hearing his mother tell his father to get a gun. But after that Jeff killed his brother after telling him to go to sleep...Poor kid.. Wiz: Jeff the Killer was his new name; Even though he is mortal, Jeff possesses superman strength, speed, and agility as seen in the story as he was fast enough to dodge Randy, Keith and Troy's attacks and even punched Troy in the gut so hard, that he vomited all over the place. Boomstick: Jeff was even able to survive getting whacked in the face with alcohol, and after that the fucker was still going, Also the fact that he punched Randy in the heart so hard, he died. Wiz: Jeff was also strong enough to rip off a towel rack from a wall and used it as a weapon, And Jeff survived slashing his eyelids and cutting his cheaks. Even survived having his face set on fire. Overall Jeff is definitely a killer that is forced to be reckoned with and an icon to Creepypastas even though...Nevermind. Jeff the Killer: Go to Sleep! Ghostface Wiz: The Ghostface mask was formerly just a cool Halloween mask that anyone can wear to scare the socks out of people. But there was one man who gave the mask an entirely different meaning. This man was known by a few as Jed Olsen ''an enthusiastic and charming guy who had a dark secret '''Boomstick: During a muggy afternoon in Florida, Olsen grabbed a news article from the kitchen counter, and he saw himself on the page. He hoped it would be good. ' The Ghost Face Disappears Wiz: Jed Olsen was a journalist who reported news about a figure that would break into peoples homes and murder them while also taking photos of them as Olsen was often sent to report the scene. But what people didn’t know is that he was committing the crimes that he reported. Boomstick: Picture him as an evil Peter Parker, reporting news about himself as a different personality or gimmick. Anyway Olsen would break into innocent people’s homes and murder them, The Ghostface figure was very playful and looked to have fun committing the crimes, i mean if i was a murder i would kinda be like him.. Wiz: The camera that Olsen uses to take pictures of his victims is known as "Philly" According to an add-on in Dead by Daylight, However while Olsen is The Ghostface killer; he is known as Danny Johnson. On June 18th 1993 however would happen to be the last time we see Jed Olsen. Boomstick: Jed Olsen reported about Ghostface caught on tape as he was shown stalking two victims and murdering them on camera, everyone seemed to enjoy these "Stories" Olsen was telling. However the story is all true. Wiz: In an interview with Jed Olsen, someone told him if he was Ghostface. Olsen just grabbed his bags and ran off after someone asked him. Olsen wanted to keep his secret. While Olsen got back to his house, he stared at all of the articles in the room where he would probably keep them..Then he saw all of his news reports, and he admired them all. but all of the sudden fog surrounded Olsen as the area he was in turned to black Boomstick: However Olsen was not scared. Instead he was anticipated to be one of the killers of The Entity. A supernatural and powerful being who pull survivors and killers into its timeless realm where the killers plays a game of cat and mouse with the survivors. Spooky. However knowing me i wouldn’t be scared, i’d slap up and pity every killer...Ha... Wiz: And compared with all the killers of The Entity, Danny Johnson as he will always be known as now is the closest to the Entity as he was the only killer excited about entering the realm and the only killer who has fun there. Also his tendrils float as a gift from the Entity according to the developers of the game. Boomstick: Now lets talk about Danny’s powers and abilities already. Now Danny unlike every other Ghostface doesn’t use a phone. So don’t expect him to say "What’s your favourite scary movie?". However like all Ghostface killers he is capable with stealth and surprise attacking his prey. So always look behind you or in fact look around you Wiz: His power is called Night Shroud where Ghostface remains stealthy and stalks his victims. Once he fully stalks someone, that person will have a status effect and Ghostface will be able to knock them down in one hit. There is a way of countering Night Shroud however, and that is spotting Ghostface and stare directly at him for three seconds; after three seconds are up, It will disable Night Shroud. Boomstick: Ghostface does have some feats up his sleeve, as he has been killing for eternity for the Entity like the other killers that lurk in the realm. Ghostface is also strong enough to carry a grown man over his waists. He can even lift David King who is a professional rugby player and a participant in Fight Clubs. Talk about a strong motherfuck! Wiz: Ghostface can even destroy barricades aka palettes in just two kicks. And can knock out survivors in just two hits. Overall Ghostface aka Danny Johnson aka Jed Olsen is a creepy killer that will scare the daylights out of you if you don’t use your head. And be careful for when he pierces his knife right into you. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Pre-Fight Florida (18/6/???) Jeff the Killer is seen walking into a forest nearby with a bloody knife, while watching a new victim from a distance. Jeff continues to stare until he heard a snap from behind him. He turned around to see nothing. Jeff: Damn..I thought there was someone there- Jeff heard another snap as he turned around to see a hooded figure wearing dark clothing and a Ghost mask. Ghostface is seen staring him down, he then brings out a knife and goes into a stance. Jeff: This is the worst decision you have made, i’m gonna stab right into your face and make you look as beautiful as i can. Ghostface: Meh..I have been preparing my whole life for this.. Jeff enters a stance with his knife pointed directly at Ghostface. But then both hear something near them, they saw someone stare directly at them. The person (who is a man wearing casual clothing) takes a few steps back before being jumped by Jeff and Ghostface. They both pierced right into the man. Jeff carved a smile onto him while Ghostface takes a selfie with the lifeless corpse. Both Jeff and Ghostface got up and entered their stances again. Jeff: Lets dance. Hehehehehe... Fight Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane Jeff leaps at Ghostface, knife ready and attempts to stab him in the face, but Ghostface dodges to the left as Jeff impales the grass; causing the knife to get stuck. Ghostface then attempts to stab him, but misses every time he tried to cut Jeff as he dodged every time. Jeff then grabbed Ghostface by the left arm and punched him in the fact twice, Ghostface responds with a head but to the face causing Jeff to stagger for a short while, Ghostface punches Jeff in the face left, right and center; knocking him to the ground. Jeff managed to get up Jeff: Oh, your gonna pay for that! Jeff kicks Ghostface’s left leg, then roundhouse kicked him in the face- causing him to fall to the floor. Jeff walked over to his knife that was stuck in the ground and pulled it out of the ground aggressively. He turned back to see Ghostface gone. Jeff looked around but still no sign. Ghostface was stalking him behind a tree. Now Ghostface has Jeff’s status effect. It’s about time he has him where he wants him. Ghostface slowly walks behind jeff crouched, and pounces at him and stabs him in the back three times, Jeff still kept fighting as he turned around and piledrived Ghostface to the ground and began punching him. When he was about to punch Ghostface the fifth time, He grabbed Jeff’s hand, twisted his arm and punched him in the face. Jeff moved back covering his face with his hands for four seconds. He exposed his face again just to see Ghostface’s boot covering his face. Jeff fell to the floor. Ghostface was ready to kill him, but Jeff managed to grab him by the throat and tried strangling him. Ghostface managed to fight back and punched him in the face so hard, that Jeff was unconscious. Ghostface grabbed Jeff and began to carry him on his waist to a tall mountain nearby. He dropped Jeff’s knocked out body in the center of the mountain and was about to kick him in the face, which he did. Then kicked him in the arm and then punched him in the face. However since Jeff can’t close his eyes, he had to witness himself getting assaulted. But then Jeff grabbed Ghostface by the leg and knocked him face first onto the floor. Jeff managed to get up first and grabbed Ghostface by the...Face and slammed him onto the ground. Jeff was about to punch him, but Ghostface dodged immediately. Ghostface grabbed Jeff as they began getting closer to the edge of the mountain. Ghostface was trying to choke Jeff, but then Jeff managed to push him off the mountain; However Ghostface was still strangling him and thus Jeff too tumbled down the mountain. Both were left unconscious until Ghostface got up, however struggling his way onto his feet. Ghostface: I think its over? But its time to hide from this maniac..I will stalk him until i can take him down if he’s alive. Ghostface ran off to a tree and hid behind it. Ghostface began peaking to see Jeff getting back onto his feet and looking around for Ghostface. Ghostface however managed to get the status effect on Jeff after finally stalking him with Night Shroud. Then Ghostface ran behind Jeff and stabbed him in the back, and watched as Jeff fell to the floor. Ghostface: I’m ending this! Jeff managed to get up however, and even got up to his feet. Ghostface: Wh-What!? Jeff: You seriously think you can kill me? Just with a single stab? Jeff brought out his knife and they both began a knife duel. Jeff tried to slash Ghostface but Ghostface dodged quickly and tried to slice Jeffss with his knife wide out while doing a 360. But Jeff as agile as he was; ducked. But then Ghostface managed to stab him in the stomach three times. Ghostface’s tendrils got in Jeff’s way as they covered Ghostface. However Jeff just chopped through them and punched Ghostface in the gut followed by a roundhouse kick. Ghostface immediately got up and Jeff ran at him to stab him so hard, but Ghostface quickly turned around to see Jeff and barely dodged. Ghostface punched Jeff in the face, then grabbed him by the ear and head butted him, Jeff responds with a kick to the leg and then grabbed Ghostface’s hand and twists it. Ghostface then grabbed Jeff and tackled him to the floor and began punching him in the face and got up and began stomping him in the face. The third time however; Jeff grabbed Ghostface’s foot and tripped him onto the floor. Jeff jumped on Ghostface’s stomach so hard, that Jeff noticed blood leaking out of the mask. However Ghostface wasn’t done just yet, he got up and elbowed Jeff in the face and then kicked him in the face so hard, and then poked him in the left eye. Ghostface got his knife and impaled Jeff with it twice in the back. Jeff slowly crawled away as fast as he could, he managed to turn his back to see Ghostface, but he disappeared. Jeff began looking left, and right to see where he is. But still no sign. Ghostface: I finally got him where i want him. I’m gonna gut him like a fish Ghostface is stalking right behind him. However Jeff turned around and stared at him, disabling Night Shroud. Ghostface: Ahh..COME ON! Jeff tried his hardest to rip the knife out of his back, he screeched so loud and soon managed to pull it out of him. He got up and pointed the knife directly at Ghostface. Jeff kicked off by slashing Ghostface’s arm and ripped off one of his tendrils. Ghostface fell to his knees in which Jeff kneed him in the face; causing him to fall to the floor. While on the floor, Ghostface did fight back with his knife as Jeff was standing above him. Ghostface managed to slash his leg and punched him in the gut as hard as he can, then he began punching Jeff non-stop. Ghostface managed to get up and knocked Jeff to the ground and then carried him away into the forest. Jeff tried to escape his grasp, and did manage as Ghostface arrived to his destination. There was a hook there for some reason. When he escaped Ghostface’s grasp. They both went in stances once again. Jeff then ran up to Ghostface and cut his chest, then arm, and then his leg. Ghostface however was still standing. He looked at Jeff who looked confident and Ghostface tossed his knife into the air as Jeff sprinted towards Ghostface again, The knife that fell from the sky pierced into Jeff's head while Jeff managed to impale Ghostface. Both of them fell to the floor, a group of teenagers looked at their dead bodies. While one girl grabbed Ghostface's camera and took a selfie. K.O. The teens continued to take selfies as Jeff and Ghostface are still bleeding on the ground. Conclusion Boomstick: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SWEAR ONE OF THEM WOULD'VE WON!? Wiz: Well unfortunately Boomstick, both combatants are too equal to each other, While Jeff was faster, more durable and more agile, Ghostface was stronger, smarter and stealthier. Strength however despite me saying Ghostface is stronger is debatable due to the fact Jeff has shown feats like ripping off a towel rack and Ghostface being able to destroy a barricade with two kicks. Boomstick: So..How is THIS a draw? I scream Bullsh-''' Wiz: Relax. Sure Ghostface can locate his prey easier than Jeff, but Jeff can react fast enough to dodge gun shots. Think about it like the other direction. Also Ghostface was saner than Jeff. If you think about it, comparing their stats and feats makes the winner very tricky with the two since we were using the Original Creepypasta Jeff and Dead by Daylight Ghostface. It made concluding this difficult. '''Boomstick: They were both brutal murderers, but in the end the winner will remain a ''Shrouded ''mystery. Wiz: This battle was a draw! Later Wiz: *Tired out* Damn Boomstick, That was our first matchup that ended as a draw. How do you feel? Boomstick: I honestly don't know how to feel dude. Wiz: It's alright. Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music